Hades
With the existence of Mount Olympus,Hades is suggested as one of the villians brought back to life to be imprisoned in the Isle of the Lost. In Return to the Isle of the Lost, this was proven true, as his son, Hadie, was introduced. Before The Isle of the Lost Hades seeks to overthrow Zeus and rule Mount Olympus, Greece, the Earth and the rest of creation for himself. Upon visiting the Fates, he learns that he could succeed by releasing the Titans in eighteen years, but if Zeus's son, Hercules, is to fight Hades, he will fail. Hades sends his demons, Pain and Panic, to kidnap baby Hercules and give him a potion that would render him mortal, and kill him. Hercules needs to drink every last drop for it to work, but the last drop is lost. Thus Hercules, while mortal, retains his god-like strength and spends his life on Earth. Pain and Panic, however, tell Hades that Hercules is dead, hoping that he will not find out. Later, a young woman named Megara sells her soul to Hades so that he will return her lover's soul. He does, but Meg's lover ungratefully dumps her for another girl shortly afterwards. Meg remains trapped as a slave to Hades, and he uses her beauty, charm and intelligence as an advantage to persuade monsters to join his army. After discovering that Hercules is still alive, Hades sends numerous grotesque beasts to finish Hercules off, only for Hercules to slay every one with ease. When he finds out that Hercules has strongly fallen romantically in love with Megara, he uses this to his advantage and makes a deal with Hercules: Herc must give up his God-like superhuman strength for the next twenty-four hours (secretly the same twenty-four hours he will use to take over Olympus) in exchange for Meg's freedom. Herc agrees, as long as Meg will be safe from any harm. Hades then reveals that Megara was working for him the whole time, crushing Hercules' will to fight. Hades then releases the Titans, who defeat and imprison the gods, and sends the Cyclopsto kill the weakened and discouraged Hercules to keep him from getting in the way, but Hercules defeats the monster using his wits. However, Megara is grievously injured saving Hercules from a falling pillar, negating Hades's deal that Meg would not be hurt. Hercules is thus given his Godly powers back and returns to Mount Olympus where he easily takes down the Titans and frees the gods. Hades loses his temper, but he taunts Hercules that he at least has a parting gift; while Hercules was fighting the Titans, Megara died from her injuries. Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue her soul and offers himself to Hades in exchange for Megara's freedom. He swims into the River Styx to retrieve her soul. It almost kills him, when his full cosmic Godhood is restored by his being willing to risk his own life to save the woman he loves. Hercules emerges from the pit, alive and immortal with Megara's soul in his arms, much to Hades' anger. Knowing that he can't stop Hercules in his path, Hades begs the hero to try and ease things with him and the other gods, but Hercules angrily punches Hades into the River Styx, where he is swarmed by vengeful souls and dragged to the depths where he is trapped. Descendants: Wicked World In Pair of Sneakers, when Mal and Freddie sneak into the Voodoo Shop to find Mal's crystal, Freddie finds a Hades statue which terrified her. Trivia *He was voiced by James Woods in his debut *Since Poseidon is the father of King Triton and Zeus is Poseidon and Hades' brother,then that would make Hades the great uncle of Ariel. *Before Return to the Isle of the Lost, it was unknown if Hades had survived being trapped in the River of Styx. **According to Hercules (film), the gods can't never be killed since they are immortal. *Unlike all the villains, Hades is the first Disney Villain to be sane(besides having a temper). *He along with Captain Hook, Yzma, and Prince John are considered the funniest Disney Villains. *He is the second villain being related to the film's hero, the first being Scar. *Hades's crimes were: **Attempted Murder(Hercules,Megara) **Manipulation(Megara) **To overthrow Zeus and Hercules. Gallery Hades-Hercules-disney-villains-1024535_720_480.jpg hades2.jpg hercules_hades_grin.jpg Hades-Animated-Hercules-550x309.jpg Hades-2.png hercules-hades.jpg Hades-and-Megara-hades-and-megara-10104721-720-536.jpg Hercules-hades-and-crew.jpg 2d15241919105dc81262e7cb509c3524.jpg Th5UIK0KV4.jpg hades.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-5841.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Gods Category:Characters From Hercules Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Villain Parents